Preparation
by MoonyLilyPadfootProngs
Summary: Lily and James are getting ready for their first date. Their friends are helping, well, trying to help. SEQUEL: The First Date
1. James

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything. **

* * *

James Potter was never nervous. Not when the Sorting Hat was put on his head in the first year, not when he had quidditch team try-outs, not when he had his first detention, not even when he was opening the letter containing his OWL results. No, James Potter was simply never nervous.

But then why were his palms sweating, why was he pacing up and down the common room and checking his hair every ten seconds?

"Prongs, it'll be fine. Worse comes to worse she'll hex you or just leave."

James glared at his supposed best friend. "Not helping."

"The girl fancies you. Nothing you haven't managed before."

"Yeah well the other times I managed it, it wasn't a girl who can whip my arse in a duel or hex me into oblivion."

"Give her a break. She wouldn't do that."

"Unless you piss her off." pointed out Peter

"Or show off." added Remus

"So just don't do that." said Sirius

"Thanks for that immensely helpful piece of advice." grumbled James.

"Look mate, act normal and you'll be fine." said Remus.

"Right. Normal. Just act normal. "repeated James.

Remus gave him an encouraging smile.

"Okay, so when is her birthday?" asked Sirius

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"What, so you know?"

"I'm not the one who fancies the pants off her!"

"Well how am I supposed to know?"

"Prongs, you have to know a girl's birthday. It's just an unspoken rule." said Remus

"Okay, I'll just ask her."

"NO!" screeched Sirius

"I always felt he was a bit barmy."

"Shut it Prongs. The point is you can't ask her. You just have to know."

"Do you know how stupid you sound? How can I know without asking her?"

"That, my friend is beyond my area of expertise."

"Right."

"What's her favourite colour?" asked Remus

"Purple."

"Wrong. It changed."

"What? That's ridiculous! How can you change your favourite colour?"

"It's hazel."

"Where the bloody hell am I going to get a hazel coloured dress from now?"

"You bought her a purple dress?" said Peter in astonishment.

"Well no but I would have, you know…eventually."

"What about her favourite song?"

"Owls by Witchimenta"

"Thank Merlin."

"What about her favourite book?"

"I don't know okay? I mean we're going on a date, she's not gonna bloody interrogate me."

"Trust me Prongs, you just need to know these things. "said Sirius.

So James spent the next half hour learning about what her favourite books were and what music she listened to and what type of clothes she hated. He figured he knew quite a lot already but hadn't paid much attention to it.

"James, what do you even like about Lily?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…"

"You think that I don't know her favourite colour so I don't even deserve to like her? Well, I like the way she stands up for herself, stands up for others even when they don't respect her, I like the way her hair falls on her face, and the way her green eyes light up when she laughs, I like the way she won't let her guard down for anyone except when she's tired, I like the way she doesn't put me on a pedestal, I like the way she talks when she is trying to console someone, I like the way she can make me feel better by smiling. She's smart but she never shows off, she can draw but she never shows anyone, she can sing but she only does it when she is alone and I love that. I like how she doesn't care what people think of her, how she is so nice to everyone even when they treat her like she is filth, I like the way she knows how to kick my arse and set me straight. I like that she can light the room up with her presence and be super sweet but has her limits. I like that she braids her hair on Sunday mornings, I like the way she paints her nails vibrant colours and she secretly loves pink but never wears it because of her hair. I like the way she likes to dance in the rain, and the way she acts like she knows nothing about quidditch when she has read the book I gave her at least five times. I like how she hardly gets distracted and how she blushes when I compliment her. I like how she holds my hand every time we enter Dumbledore's office. I don't just like her. It's more than that. It's always been more than that."

"Right. So now that we've unnecessarily established that James is infatuated with the girl, can we move on?"

James chuckled and Remus simply smiled.

"Where are you taking her?"

"I'll let her choose."

"Surprise. I like it. They always love those things."

Remus rolled his eyes and Peter sniggered.

"What're you gonna do about your hair?"

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Well other than the fact that it looks like a bird lives there, it's brilliant."

"Well what do I do?"

"Use my gel."

"Not the gel." groaned Remus.

"Remus has some bad personal experiences with it, to which you shall pay no heed."

"James, I am warning you, don't use it."

"Traumatic childhood experience."

"My hair looked like Snapes for a week during Christmas when you and Peter went home."

James shuddered at the thought while the other two continued bickering.

"Well nobody told you to use the whole darn thing."

"Maybe if you had told me how much to use."

"Maybe if you had read the bloody instructions."

"Maybe if you hadn't ripped off the cover of the gel on so there would be something to read."

Peter cast a silencing charm on both of them and handed James a comb. "Try it."

James brushed his hair, which stayed flat for about two seconds before it sprang back to normal.

Sirius who had somehow got Peter to take off the charm said "It's a lost cause."

"Don't worry, Prongs. Maybe she likes it like that."

"Let's hope so. I'm ready now."

"Are you wearing that?" asked Sirius skeptically.

"Yeah I guess."

Sirius proceeded towards James "Padfoot, are you…uh…smelling me?"

"Don't want to smell all sweaty on your big day huh?"

James went into the washroom to wash his face.

"You're acting like he's getting married." teased Peter.

"He'll probably have to wear those things muggle babies wear on _that_ day."

"Diapers." provided Remus.

Sirius grinned and Peter chuckled.

James emerged from the washroom.

"You guys got dates?"

"Yepp. Going with that blondie from Ravenclaw, I think. Julia."

Remus scoffed "You think?"

"Well I asked her outside the Ravenclaw common room, so I'm guessing she's a Ravenclaw."

Remus shook his head.

"What about you Moony?"

"Angela."

"Wilson?" asked Sirius

"Woodrow."

"Same thing."

"Not even close."

"Whatever. Peter?"

"Jessica."

"Parker?"

Peter blushed and Sirius wolf whistled.

"Look at Wormy, all grown up."

Remus threw a pillow at him and Peter chucked an ink pot at his head.

"Prongs, isn't it time for you to leave?"

"What's the time?"

"11.20"

"Sweet Merlin! I SHOULD'VE BEEN THERE FIVE MINUTES AGO!"

James Potter then ran out of the room and Sirius called after him "Remember the mirror!"

James met her at the entrance to the Great Hall. She was dressed in deep green sweater and faded jeans. Her dark red hair was tied back into a high ponytail and she only wore a simple pair of hoops for jewelry. James couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked gorgeous.

She smiled at him and he felt his stomach twist "Hey."

"Hi. You're here." he said rather stupidly.

"It appears so."

"Ready?"

She nodded.

"Then we should go."

"Right."

"So let's start walking?"

"James, I promise I won't eat you."

James smiled feebly.

They started walking and he panicked. S_hould he hold her hand or not? Should he tell her she looks amazing or play it cool?_

"Can I…your hand?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"I mean…your hand ….your hand looks lovely." he finished lamely

"Thank you. Your hands look er.. nice as well." she replied uncertainly.

He mentally slapped himself for acting so weird. He took the mirror out of his pocket and was about to say his best friend's name when she asked him "Is that…is that a mirror?"

He giggled nervously. Yes, James Potter giggled.

She burst into laughter. She took his hand in hers and smiled at him and they started out of Hogwarts.

_And that is how James Potter and Lily Evans embarked on their very first date._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. (:

Please tell me how it was? Even a thumbs up or down would be great! Critical reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome. Much love to reviewers :*


	2. Lily

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. **

* * *

Lily Evans was never anxious. Not when she waited for her Hogwarts letter, not when she had to perform a spell she had never done before for her OWLs, not when she opened her letter from Hogwarts in the summer that would determine her OWL marks as well as whether she had been made prefect. No, Lily Evans was simply never anxious.

But then why was she biting her nails and glancing at the mirror every two minutes? And why was there a pile of clothes on her bed in her otherwise neatly kept dormitory?

"Lils! Would you calm down? He'd like you if you went wearing red boxer shorts and a yellow bonnet with purple heels."

"Yes but I want to look nice. I have to look nice. There will be a dozen other girls there trying to impress him."

"You better hope Madeline isn't there. I heard she got her hair straightened too. She'll look even better."

Lily growled "Not helping."

"Okay well maybe if you just sat down and thought this out."

"Marls, I've been thinking and thinking. But I don't know what to do. I have no clothes to wear."

Marlene eyed the ginormous pile of clothes on the bed and said "So don't wear anything."

Lily rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her.

"Here what about this one?"

"No, it clashes with my hair."

"Well darling we can't do much with that bright mop of a thing you have on your head called hair."

"Hey!" Lily protested "I'll have you know that a lot of people like my hair."

Marlene laughed "It's pretty but so hard to work with."

"So what do you reckon I should do?"

"Just change the colour."

"Or wear a scarf." added Mary.

Lily looked at them in shock. "I am most certainly not doing either of the two."

"Do you want James to look at you and drool or not?"

Lily huffed "Fine."

Mary changed the colour of her hair to a light brown.

"Ewww….absolutely not."

"It's one of the most coveted hair colours."

"Yes well it doesn't suit me."

Mary turned her hair strawberry blonde.

Lily shook her head and faked gagging.

Marlene changed it to black.

"Can't we just leave my hair the way it is? I mean I don't really think this is me."

"Lily Evans, if you change your mind once more I will kill you."

Lily changed her hair back to normal.

"Just wear this. It goes well with your eyes." Said Marlene tossing her a green sweater.

Mary handed her a pair of faded jeans "And pair it with this."

Lily changed in to the outfit but spent forever fixing her hair.

She tied her hair into a ponytail, a low ponytail, two ponytails, braided it to the side, fishtail plaited it, put in a tight bun and then a messy bun and then tied some and left some before screaming in frustration and plonking on the bed with her messy hair falling on to the pillow.

"Just put it up."

"No, leave it down."

"It looks better when it's tied."

"But it frames her face when it's left loose."

"No, it hides her face.'

"Tying it seems like she is going to school."

"Would you both shut up?"

Lily brushed her hair with her hands and put into a high ponytail with a few loose strands framing her face. She applied some gloss and put on little hoops.

"There. I'm done."

"Not yet."

"What?"

"It's time to test you."

"What for?"

"Just trust me."

Lily looked uncertain but didn't protest.

"What team does he support?"

"How does it matter?"

"Answer the question."

"Puddlemere United."

"And the team he hates?"

"I don't know. Again, this makes a difference how?"

"You can't say anything good about the quidditch team he hates. It's a complete no-no."

"Fine. What is it?"

"Appleby Arrows."

"How do you know?"

"Quidditch practice."

"Okay, but I didn't er exactly know they were a team. So that was redundant."

"Next. Favourite broomstick?"

"This is ridiculous. He's not going to ask me what his favourite broomstick is."

"How do you not know?"

"Why do you?"

"He talks about it all the time."

"Well excuse me for forgetting one little detail about him."

"Fine. What colour does he like?"

"I don't know. Probably red or gold. You know he's all about house pride."

"Wrong again. It's green."

"But that's a Slytherin colour."

"Well I don't want you to falsely presume anything but it also happens to be the colour of someone's eyes."

"Don't be silly. Only girls notice things like that."

"Whatever you say."

"What does he like to eat?"

"You know I am not going to answer that. This is crazy."

"Lily do you even like him?"

"Nah, I just like to fret about dates with guys I don't give a rat's arse about."

"You know what I mean."

"You really want to know? Yes. Yes I like James sodding Potter very much. I like the way he plays with his hair when he's nervous. I like how he's always carrying this secret mirror with him everywhere, the way his eyes shine when he finds something funny, the innocent smile he gives the teachers when they both know it's him. I like the way he walks with his hands in his pockets, how he flies like there's not a worry in the world, how he can make anyone laugh, how he makes my stomach flip every time I look at him. I like how I can be myself around him and he won't make me feel uncomfortable, I like how he stands up for his friends no matter what. He's smart and so brave and he's always pulling pranks but he's never cruel. I love the way his hands feel in mine, I love the way he hugs me and makes me feel better when Petunia is nasty. I like the way he's perfect and he doesn't know it. I don't just like him. I love him. I've loved him for some time now."

"You know Lily, I just asked if you liked him. There was no need for the whole speech." Drawled Marlene

Lily grinned sheepishly "Sorry."

"So you excited?"

"Yes."

"Nervous?"

"Pah. Me and nervous? There is nothing to be nervous about. What's the worst that can happen? He'll realize he doesn't really like me. Maybe he doesn't. Maybe he just likes the idea of me. You know I've always been off-limits. I have the novelty factor. I'm like a new broomstick…."

"Lily! You're ranting."

"I was doing no such thing."

"You compared yourself to a broomstick."

"And your point is?"

"Never mind. Where are you guys going to go?"

"I don't know."

"No! " yelled Marlene

Lily looked at the girl like she was a bit on the mad side.

"You can't do that. You cannot act indecisive. Men hate that. If he gives you the choice, you better choose."

"Well what if I really don't know?"

"Just say something. Don't act all uncertain. It's just a men thing."

"Well that's stupid."

"Stupid is one of the many words we can use to describe the male race."

"You know for someone who dumped butterbeer on her date's head, you sure have a lot of advice to give."

"It's from that book she's reading." Pointed out Mary

Marlene glared at Mary and Lily looked shocked.

"Book?"

"It's more of a magazine."

Mary handed Lily the book "10 THINGS YOU SHOULD NEVER DO ON A DATE."

Marlene turned red.

"You're reading Anita Skeeter now?"

"She explains well."

Lily started laughing and soon all three girls were in tears.

"You guys ready for your dates?"

"Right. About that, could I borrow some of your make up?"

"Sure."

"Told you. She doesn't use it anyway."

"Well what can I say? I have this sort of natural beauty."

Marlene snorted and Lily glared at her "I do."

"Lily remember 123."

"What's 123?" asked Alice who had just entered the room.

"Emergency protocol for extraction when a date is going horribly wrong."

"And you call it 123?"

"In our defense, we were very tired."

"We had a better name for it but stupid Lily couldn't remember it."

"Nobody names a plan: 10 steps to save a damsel in distress from a stressful date in Hogesmeade."

"It was 10STSADIDFASDH."

"You know I think 123 is perfect." Said Alice as she exited the room.

"I should go now."

"Bye."

Both the girls hugged their red haired friend and wished her best of luck.

"Don't scare him."

"Don't eat with your mouth open."

"Don't eat too less."

"Be yourself."

"Don't forget to have fun."

"Don't do the laugh with the snort. It's creepy."

"Yeah and don't tell one of your lame jokes. It'll bore him out and he's way funnier."

"I don't know why I call you people my friends."

"We love you too Lils." chorused Marlene and Mary.

* * *

She saw him walking towards her. He wore a black t-shirt that showed off his wonderfully sculpted muscles and a pair of beige pants. His hair was messier than usual and he looked cuter than ever. For the first time Lily realized he was a good 6" taller than she was and inwardly groaned. Great, not only did he have to look better, be funnier and he gets to be taller too.

She smiled at him. He grinned back nervously and Lily knew she was never going to regret this date.

They spoke for a bit before heading out of Hogwarts. At first she didn't know whether to hold his hand but when he asked for it, well not exactly asked for it par Se, but it was close enough, she took the first step. Marlene would've been proud.

He tightened his grip on her hand and she mentally cursed herself for putting him off for so long.

"Finally."

He grinned "Finally."

"I'm sorry I made you wait for so long."

"It was worth it."

With those four words, Lily realized 3 things; one, she was the luckiest girl in the world, two: she loved him more than anyone else, three: she couldn't fathom a life without him.

James oblivious to this asked "How am I doing so far?"

"Perfect."

_And that is how Lily Evans realized she was whipped and didn't mind it._

* * *

**A/N :** Thanks for reading! See that little box on the bottom right? Just type what you thought about this story over there. Please (:

And just saying on the humor scale:

Marauders is greater than Everyone.

Even a thumbs up or down would be great!


End file.
